unrivaled_medicine_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Teng
'''Long Teng '''is the mysterious person who was the overseer of the Celestial Sky Pagoda trials, he was the companion of the previous master of Celestial Pagoda,Fang Tian. He gave Ye Yuan a drop of True Dragon Blood Essence. History He was the first talent of the Dragon Clan, he had superior Royal True Dragon Bloodlines. The person with this bloodline can cultivate to Deity Realm as long as he doesn't have untimely death. He was saved by Fang Tian and they both became sworn brothers. Fang Tian mysteriously disappeared and he remained in Celestial Sky Pagoda for thousands of years in search of a new inheritor, he then met Ye Yuan and followed him in Celestial Pagoda. Background During Ye Yuan's visit to Dragon Clan, Long Teng told the secret that buried him in his heart for 50,000 years. At that time, Long Teng was not only the first Talent of Dragon Race, but also the second expert of Dragon Race, which was almost equal to the old Clan Head.And he is much younger than the old Clan Head. In time, it will definitely become the existence of the old Clan Head.At the time, the old Clan Head was not Ao Xinghan, but it was also at the time of passing. Long Teng is the first expert of the younger generation of the family, and the voice is naturally the highest. The second Successor, Ao Xinghan, is far worse than him, regardless of his prestige.Dragon Race had seven Void Profound experts at the time, and it was one of the best in the entire Divine Realm. It was the first big force!However, at the time, Human Race also had a powerful force called Blood Palace.The strength of this Blood Palace is even stronger than Azure Dragon Clan. Azure Dragon Clan joined the Four Forms family at the time and competed with the Blood Palace. The Blood Palace is extremely strong, its ambitions are extremely inflated, and even want to unite the entire Divine Realm. And their biggest enemy, no doubt, is Azure DragonClan.These two forces are in conflict with each other, and large-scale wars often occur. Long Teng was the first-placed Successor at the time, and he also made great contributions to the Dragon Race. He smashed the Blood Palace Divine King expert, hundreds!Until one time, Long Teng got an Information and Blood Palace sneaked into Vermilion Bird Clan, causing Vermilion Bird Clan to lose a lot.Long Teng had just completed a mission and was on his way back to Dragon Race. After getting this Information, he kept saying nothing and immediately rushed to Vermilion Bird Clan. Who knows this is actually surrounded by the five Void Profound experts of the Blood Palace!At this time, Long Teng suddenly realized that this is just a trap!And it is Ao Xinghan who passed this Information to him!Faced with the siege of five Void Profound experts, Long Teng has the power of Tongtian, and it is hard to escape. In that battle, Long Teng played an enemy five and played dark.In the end, after killing the other two Void Profound experts, Long Teng finally couldn't support it.But he did not even think of it. At the last moment, he was rescued by Fang Tian.Although Long Teng didn't die, it took him ten years to recover all the injuries after the war. Later he returned to the family, but found himself a traitor, and Ao Xinghan, has become the new Clan Head! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Race Category:Royal True Dragon Bloodline Category:Dragon Clan Category:Beast